Valentin Chmerkovskiy
Valentin "Val" Aleksandrovich Chmerkovskiy (born March 24, 1986) is a Ukrainian professional dancer, best known for his appearances in the American version of Dancing with the Stars (DWTS). He is the younger brother of DWTS dancer Maksim Chmerkovskiy. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Dancing with the Stars Valentin first appeared on season 2, February 10, 2006, as one of his brother's, Maksim Chmerkovskiy, students during Week 6. The students were: Valentin Chmerkovskiy & Valeriya Kozharinova, Sergey Onik & Michelle Glanarou, Boris Leokumovich & Nicloe Valynets. The couples performed two numbers. [1] [2] Valentin then appeared once again on season 4 results show on May 8, 2007. He starred in a dance off against his brother, Maksim Chmerkovskiy. Chmerkovskiy appeared on the season 10 results show on April 6, 2010. He did a country western themed routine with his brother Maksim, Edyta Śliwińska and Snejana Petrova. He appeared on the season 11 results show on October 5, 2010, performing a music and dance duel against Mark Ballas. While performing to the song "Toxic" by Britney Spears, Val played the violin and danced with Lacey Schwimmer. In season 13, Chmerkovskiy was partnered with model/actress Elisabetta Canalis. They were eliminated second, finishing in 11th place. In season 14, Chmerkovskiy was partnered with comedienne/talk show host Sherri Shepherd. On Rock Week (Week 4) of DWTS, they were the third couple to be eliminated, finishing in 10th place. Chmerkovskiy danced as a professional partner in season 15 with season 1 winner, Kelly Monaco.[3] They finished in third place on the season finale. For season 16, Chmerkovskiy was partnered with Disney Channel's Shake It Up star, Zendaya. On May 21, Zendaya and Val came in second place behind Derek Hough andKellie Pickler. For season 17, he paired with film and television actress Elizabeth Berkley Lauren. Despite receiving high scores, they were eliminated on week 9, finishing in 6th place. For season 18, he paired with actress and author Danica McKellar. They were eliminated on Week 8 and ended in 6th place. *Coincidentally, Val has had exactly the same outcome in his first four seasons on Dancing with the Stars as his older brother Maksim had on his first four seasons on the show; eliminated before the finals on his first two seasons, third place on his third, and the runner-up on his fourth season. *Val shares a record originally set by Mark Ballas of having the most celebrity partners (3) to never individually score less than 8 from any judge. He is also the only professional to go three consecutive seasons without ever scoring less that an eight (16, 17, 18) with Zendaya, Elizabeth Berkley Lauren & Danica McKellar. With celebrity partner Elisabetta Canalis (Average: 18.0): With celebrity partner Sherri Shepherd (Average: 22.8): With celebrity partner Kelly Monaco (Average: 26.8): With celebrity partner Zendaya (Average: 27.3): With celebrity partner Elizabeth Berkley Lauren (Average: 26.5): *Week 4 Score was given by guest judge Julianne Hough. *Week 8 Score was given by guest judge Cher. With celebrity partner Danica McKellar (Average: 26.3): 1Additional score of Week 3 was given by Robin Roberts 2For this week only, as part of the "Partner Switch-Up", Danica McKellar did not perform with Chmerkovskiy and instead performed with Maksim Chmerkovskiy; Chmerkovskiy performed Argentine Tango with Meryl Davis and received scores of 10/9/10/10 3Additional score of Week 4 was given by Julianne Hough 4Additional score of Week 5 was given by Donny Osmond 5Additional score of Week 6 was given by Redfoo 6Additional score of Week 7 was given by Ricky Martin 7Additional score of Week 8 was given by Abby Lee Miller Category:Profesional Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Season 15 Category:Third place Category:Season 16 Category:Runner-up Category:Season 17 Category:Season 18 Category:Season 19 Category:Season 20 Category:Winner